cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Mutual Defense Pact web/Data
See Also: Master Treaty List on CN Forums :See user talk:Bob Janova for more information regarding the 3D MDP Web and for the top 80 treaty web Master list web data treatytypes.txt contents # Treaty types # Name Length Strength Colour MADP 100 8 Red MDoAP 120 7 Orange MDP 120 7 Yellow Protectorate 130 6 LightGreen ODAP 140 2 Cyan ODP 140 2 DarkCyan PIAT 140 2 DarkCyan ToA 200 1 DarkBlue NAP 500 1 White Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1000 1 White Other 1000 1 White War 2000 -5 Magenta nslist.txt contents 1) Mostly Harmless Alliance 686 354 16,399,769 23,906 65.75 14 2,898,250 935,772 3,185 2) New Pacific Order 512 238 15,938,613 31,130 61.40 8 2,952,015 698,567 4,804 3) Green Protection Agency 245 94 12,848,468 52,443 46.79 1 2,171,740 783,826 1,712 4) New Polar Order 383 171 11,803,754 30,819 45.53 5 2,015,674 652,556 4,010 5) Fark 290 95 11,668,653 40,237 43.58 1 1,810,156 819,366 2,825 6) World Task Force 181 80 11,548,209 63,802 41.42 0 1,828,706 699,322 2,006 7) Sparta 333 157 10,684,111 32,084 40.99 3 1,718,995 669,296 3,193 8) Viridian Entente 332 142 10,135,971 30,530 39.15 0 1,686,917 580,536 2,835 9) Mushroom Kingdom 204 68 10,677,894 52,343 38.89 4 1,496,328 814,540 3,503 10) The Legion 391 194 9,034,937 23,107 36.43 1 1,611,281 474,966 2,433 11) Orange Defense Network 300 115 9,295,064 30,984 35.83 3 1,591,974 564,144 2,342 12) The Order Of The Paradox 176 52 8,210,936 46,653 30.21 4 1,431,093 531,482 2,003 13) FOK 181 65 8,052,303 44,488 29.76 0 1,281,593 508,890 2,262 14) Global Alliance And Treaty Organization 376 212 6,971,268 18,541 29.31 10 1,218,367 379,100 1,658 15) Independent Republic Of Orange Nations 293 124 7,184,603 24,521 28.68 1 1,349,106 341,993 2,067 16) The Democratic Order 229 122 7,077,103 30,904 27.29 3 1,361,953 347,052 941 17) Umbrella 83 25 7,412,505 89,307 26.05 0 756,303 740,361 1,827 18) Multicolored Cross-X Alliance 235 119 5,713,710 24,314 22.84 5 1,065,466 285,485 1,470 19) Random Insanity Alliance 241 118 5,656,673 23,472 22.75 2 964,756 317,498 1,441 20) Federation Of Armed Nations 192 93 5,814,672 30,285 22.48 0 925,407 318,224 2,998 21) Nordreich 169 87 5,365,296 31,747 20.61 3 823,026 319,700 2,045 22) RnR 207 87 5,062,292 24,456 20.22 3 860,026 299,757 1,455 23) Athens 134 53 5,328,882 39,768 19.93 6 823,763 321,497 1,552 24) The Foreign Division 165 77 5,144,148 31,177 19.81 1 772,460 368,269 1,251 25) Ragnarok 157 72 5,015,131 31,944 19.25 1 841,159 289,585 1,489 26) Nueva Vida 106 55 5,145,973 48,547 18.86 0 832,055 297,912 1,283 27) World Federation 152 102 4,897,495 32,220 18.78 1 881,166 244,351 1,141 28) Goon Order Of Oppression Negligence And Sadism 269 109 4,153,642 15,441 18.19 9 818,247 172,645 821 29) The Order Of Light 141 64 4,760,512 33,762 18.15 0 843,413 230,646 1,214 30) Nusantara Elite Warriors 142 38 4,579,723 32,252 17.56 0 777,242 249,262 1,672 31) United Purple Nations 168 90 4,452,406 26,502 17.55 2 819,500 239,855 844 32) The Grand Lodge Of Freemasons 125 47 4,657,579 37,261 17.54 1 817,828 249,101 1,067 33) LoSS 188 110 4,161,127 22,134 16.91 4 726,638 229,891 1,093 34) IFOK 159 72 4,272,283 26,870 16.81 0 680,986 270,744 1,207 35) Commonwealth Of Sovereign Nations 118 52 4,361,446 36,961 16.44 0 683,612 266,615 1,325 36) NATO 122 59 4,317,987 35,393 16.36 1 686,339 269,106 1,320 37) Global Order Of Darkness 113 51 4,309,113 38,134 16.19 3 661,035 255,183 1,390 38) Siberian Tiger Alliance 113 48 4,225,756 37,396 15.91 0 651,194 284,337 1,292 39) Poison Clan 69 28 4,362,771 63,229 15.66 0 571,521 284,757 1,543 40) Valhalla 114 61 3,841,663 33,699 14.65 1 593,802 242,816 1,320 41) Guru Order 168 85 3,168,478 18,860 13.27 8 554,218 193,645 625 42) North Atlantic Defense Coalition 102 47 3,451,468 33,838 13.15 2 581,618 191,730 933 43) The Phoenix Federation 119 43 3,324,242 27,935 13.00 2 575,971 168,087 1,254 44) The International 101 63 3,361,334 33,281 12.84 1 573,738 180,801 972 45) The Templar Knights 90 63 3,340,256 37,114 12.59 0 570,838 196,836 591 46) Asgaard 64 32 3,437,738 53,715 12.49 0 529,480 207,411 1,135 47) Argent 60 24 3,363,632 56,061 12.18 0 457,365 249,815 1,133 48) Legacy 80 52 3,176,546 39,707 11.88 0 529,144 178,487 828 49) Imperial Assault Alliance 78 36 3,012,258 38,619 11.30 0 500,974 167,490 966 50) Global Democratic Alliance 113 63 2,830,785 25,051 11.26 2 548,439 132,479 423 51) We Are Perth Army 77 36 2,856,670 37,100 10.77 1 497,309 155,072 651 52) Christian Coalition Of Countries 103 57 2,687,360 26,091 10.62 0 466,843 150,649 562 53) Carpe Diem 94 52 2,538,148 27,002 9.98 0 500,609 112,041 656 54) Greenland Republic 64 32 2,650,488 41,414 9.87 0 444,278 157,127 777 55) Fellowship Of Elite Allied Republics 86 45 2,543,774 29,579 9.87 0 444,426 140,667 684 56) Regnum Invictorum 74 42 2,532,821 34,227 9.64 0 460,015 130,717 724 57) Phoenix Rising 96 53 2,291,721 23,872 9.19 1 412,592 123,093 427 58) Seaworthy Liberian Cardboard Boxes 50 25 2,416,171 48,323 8.86 0 381,771 147,103 722 59) Green Old Party 58 24 2,366,317 40,799 8.82 0 344,004 154,431 469 60) Genesis 48 26 2,385,149 49,691 8.73 0 367,181 153,533 616 61) Hydra 85 43 2,185,546 25,712 8.66 0 396,418 111,959 625 62) The Conservative Underground 88 53 2,169,328 24,651 8.65 0 393,075 106,837 479 63) The Dark Templar 43 19 2,341,530 54,454 8.50 0 361,978 146,058 668 64) Union Of Integrated National Entities 93 51 2,016,280 21,680 8.22 1 386,400 94,641 431 65) AGW Overlords 47 33 2,160,343 45,965 7.96 0 376,909 111,008 444 66) United Blue Directorate 86 55 1,961,886 22,813 7.93 0 348,325 95,798 556 67) Coalition Of Royal Allied Powers 67 45 2,035,642 30,383 7.87 0 384,052 97,755 394 68) Veritas Aequitas 84 60 1,947,683 23,187 7.85 0 360,854 96,608 409 69) Colossus 57 29 2,063,039 36,194 7.80 2 361,075 111,184 560 70) Boards Alliance Of Protectorate States 55 17 2,071,534 37,664 7.79 0 331,054 148,078 745 71) The Brigade 51 30 2,053,473 40,264 7.67 0 358,509 102,054 531 72) =LOST= 64 36 1,976,927 30,889 7.62 0 323,256 108,136 669 73) Silence 63 36 1,941,108 30,811 7.49 2 346,984 100,446 466 74) Monos Archein 58 30 1,961,983 33,827 7.48 1 361,228 84,368 468 75) The German Empire 102 60 1,691,369 16,582 7.29 4 330,305 69,424 401 76) Libertarian Socialist Federation 73 40 1,794,975 24,589 7.16 4 312,481 95,782 414 77) Creole 20 6 2,040,362 102,018 7.12 0 266,474 170,269 415 78) Knights Of Ni! 52 26 1,881,230 36,177 7.11 0 360,880 83,380 277 79) Olympus 54 19 1,813,709 33,587 6.92 0 348,660 87,890 458 80) SNAFU 69 27 1,722,491 24,964 6.86 1 310,169 98,936 371 81) Alpha Omega 43 27 1,821,328 42,356 6.77 0 271,267 119,386 455 82) Wolfpack 51 34 1,770,592 34,717 6.73 0 326,710 89,006 356 83) New Sith Order 100 43 1,496,655 14,967 6.60 4 289,525 71,637 541 84) The Order Of The Black Rose 22 7 1,864,808 84,764 6.57 1 248,995 134,193 412 85) The Prolific Empire 35 9 1,737,818 49,652 6.36 0 258,838 124,811 650 86) Menotah 67 43 1,559,570 23,277 6.28 0 305,502 79,905 230 87) Echelon 50 25 1,642,341 32,847 6.28 0 289,189 90,717 452 88) The Brain 39 24 1,683,986 43,179 6.24 0 295,713 80,340 377 89) Basketball Ninjas 49 0 1,559,762 31,832 5.99 0 210,999 86,946 585 90) R.O.C.K. 32 13 1,623,322 50,729 5.93 0 261,712 100,489 372 91) Amazon Nation 39 25 1,581,518 40,552 5.90 1 249,224 101,875 269 92) Ubercon 25 13 1,534,312 61,372 5.52 0 267,267 91,825 131 93) Rubber Ducky Division 34 15 1,483,742 43,639 5.50 0 266,740 77,541 325 94) Ascended Republic Of Elite States 58 45 1,356,545 23,389 5.46 2 248,162 72,203 171 95) United Sovereign Nations 81 55 1,190,663 14,700 5.28 1 241,796 57,501 119 96) Open Source Alliance 36 12 1,374,347 38,176 5.16 0 237,729 82,094 273 97) Old Guard 25 11 1,424,060 56,962 5.15 1 229,227 86,004 355 98) Aurora Borealis 33 15 1,339,811 40,600 5.00 0 223,488 70,530 351 99) Europa 36 24 1,262,737 35,076 4.79 0 213,936 71,989 344 100) The Peoples Community 74 52 1,061,207 14,341 4.73 2 192,854 50,977 174 101) AcTi 33 17 1,246,825 37,783 4.69 2 238,067 61,343 345 102) Molon Labe 25 7 1,283,190 51,328 4.68 0 173,954 100,509 454 103) The Order Of Righteous Nations 37 15 1,218,673 32,937 4.66 0 218,316 62,068 429 104) The Lost World 38 18 1,209,457 31,828 4.65 0 204,892 68,286 351 105) Pax Corvus 33 17 1,222,854 37,056 4.61 0 195,715 80,926 175 106) The Imperial Order 40 14 1,185,427 29,636 4.60 0 189,433 70,779 313 107) Tetris 48 33 1,148,688 23,931 4.60 0 215,945 55,896 263 108) The Shadow Confederacy Empire 32 17 1,197,896 37,434 4.51 0 221,998 63,780 195 109) OMFG 20 4 1,254,846 62,742 4.51 0 168,603 88,487 394 110) Cult Of Justitia 28 16 1,172,800 41,886 4.36 0 181,018 70,191 317 111) The Realm Of The Rose 32 18 1,122,363 35,074 4.26 0 195,938 56,893 231 112) FCC 22 8 1,139,756 51,807 4.15 0 185,981 77,881 183 113) North American Confederacy 50 32 986,149 19,723 4.09 1 197,057 47,075 184 114) TENE 75 36 838,474 11,180 4.01 1 184,441 34,809 88 115) The Hanseatic League 41 26 994,092 24,246 3.98 2 159,657 65,943 140 116) Grey Council 24 19 1,066,589 44,441 3.94 0 186,597 51,411 210 117) SOS Brigade 34 11 989,952 29,116 3.85 2 148,197 69,458 247 118) Council For Militaristic And Economic Assistance 44 31 940,553 21,376 3.85 1 141,434 60,996 285 119) Alchemy 31 15 992,093 32,003 3.81 0 158,503 59,956 241 120) The Sasori Initiative 29 13 990,631 34,160 3.77 0 167,492 57,493 228 121) Hooligans 57 36 836,189 14,670 3.71 0 166,408 36,325 93 122) Nations Empowered Against Totalitarianism 25 12 981,393 39,256 3.68 1 165,747 52,148 233 123) Federation Of Buccaneers 33 19 894,485 27,106 3.51 0 162,541 44,107 235 124) The Resistance 26 13 922,307 35,473 3.49 0 161,837 50,926 233 125) \m/ 35 17 853,872 24,396 3.41 0 159,052 35,966 295 126) Pirates Of The Parrot Order 30 15 826,681 27,556 3.24 1 154,452 35,993 168 127) The Killer Turtle Brigade 21 7 851,231 40,535 3.18 0 138,364 45,432 257 128) The Kingdom of Italy 55 38 678,776 12,341 3.15 1 133,526 29,532 102 129) Death Before Dishonor 37 19 761,475 20,580 3.14 0 143,178 34,308 229 130) Nebula-X 33 19 773,543 23,441 3.11 3 146,164 36,387 196 131) Avalanche 33 16 767,612 23,261 3.09 0 148,515 35,601 150 132) The Sweet Oblivion 21 8 783,686 37,318 2.95 0 124,682 46,698 283 133) The Gramlins 21 8 744,861 35,470 2.82 0 117,197 46,791 195 134) Down Right Awesome Group Of Nations 29 18 704,596 24,296 2.82 0 116,902 43,279 178 135) The Sandwich Confederation 29 12 702,672 24,230 2.81 0 126,590 29,213 143 136) Gondor 23 10 729,760 31,729 2.80 1 117,593 47,300 198 137) East India Company 32 20 677,983 21,187 2.78 0 132,325 31,509 115 138) Avalon 28 7 646,965 23,106 2.61 0 122,230 17,088 393 139) Exodus 32 11 605,063 18,908 2.53 0 99,881 36,715 221 140) Quantum 30 16 592,952 19,765 2.46 0 106,345 31,921 183 141) The New Guy 25 17 580,615 23,225 2.34 0 107,929 29,465 195 142) Sovereign League Of Armed Powers 21 10 574,768 27,370 2.26 0 104,329 33,250 170 143) Nemesis 31 15 499,974 16,128 2.17 0 91,842 25,129 96 144) Peoples Order Of Truth 30 20 476,859 15,895 2.07 1 91,734 19,495 133 145) The University of Unity 38 27 426,441 11,222 2.04 1 86,288 17,751 114 146) State Of Unified Nations 31 19 443,128 14,294 1.98 2 83,961 17,958 122 147) Federation Of Allied Republics 21 10 483,109 23,005 1.95 0 87,890 24,407 124 148) First Earth Battalion 34 25 413,689 12,167 1.93 0 92,001 11,253 30 149) Octava Orden 28 22 416,958 14,891 1.84 1 82,008 18,379 98 150) The Southern Union 21 15 437,038 20,811 1.80 0 90,348 18,234 86 151) Shinra Electric Power Company 28 21 401,866 14,352 1.79 0 82,809 16,835 81 152) The United States 47 19 305,179 6,493 1.78 0 82,057 5,755 20 153) Misfit Nations 38 22 332,070 8,739 1.72 0 73,694 9,649 47 154) WFF 26 15 373,090 14,350 1.66 0 78,536 15,617 80 155) Blue Turtle Alliance 21 14 392,390 18,685 1.65 0 72,060 17,736 80 156) Atlantic Sphere Union 22 17 376,055 17,093 1.61 2 68,902 19,268 84 157) Flying Hellfish United 24 7 365,025 15,209 1.60 0 75,430 12,797 34 158) The Blood Brothers 28 13 324,103 11,575 1.53 0 65,274 13,642 67 160) The Conclave 20 12 332,151 16,608 1.43 0 73,513 12,256 29 161) Kingdom Of Hyrule 34 24 264,621 7,783 1.43 1 57,421 11,458 5 162) Union Of Communist Republics 22 18 311,877 14,176 1.39 0 69,577 8,694 12 163) The Last Republic 20 7 280,684 14,034 1.26 0 57,696 10,929 66 165) Knights of the Round Table 23 16 237,208 10,313 1.16 2 48,945 10,397 59 166) Metamorphosis 35 28 121,791 3,480 0.97 0 29,485 2,695 20 167) Thessaly 22 15 177,975 8,090 0.95 0 42,304 3,905 20 168) The United Incorporated Republics 30 19 137,405 4,580 0.94 1 30,022 3,837 0 175) The United States Of America Alliance 23 16 45,380 1,973 0.52 1 10,049 1,409 0 xxx) Anunnaki 4 4 150,111 37,528 0.56 0 27,362 7,179 37 xxx) AOD Brigade 15 8 843,068 56,205 3.05 0 139,778 48,656 215 xxx) Blackwater 12 3 826,363 68,864 2.95 0 112,225 61,140 190 xxx) Brown Trade Partner 5 4 87,732 17,546 0.37 0 15,689 4,310 25 xxx) Cerberus 13 8 407,583 31,353 1.57 0 67,743 20,990 90 xxx) Confederatio Aesir 2 0 167,776 83,888 0.59 0 20,258 15,701 42 xxx) Confederation of Free Nations 5 5 58,407 11,681 0.28 0 9,192 3,730 20 xxx) Confederation of Kritarchy and Equity 3 2 41,206 13,725 0.19 0 7,763 1,467 20 xxx) Crimson Fists 12 3 392,683 32,724 1.50 0 61,396 22,657 165 xxx) Darkfall 18 10 801,596 44,533 2.96 0 133,057 52,239 254 xxx) Democratic Armed Alliance of Nations 11 8 288,496 26,227 1.14 0 57,070 16,950 10 xxx) Federation Of Allied Orange Nations 13 8 64,939 4,995 0.43 2 17,216 685 0 xxx) Grand Association Of Relics And Oldtimers 16 5 550,063 34,379 2.09 0 88,305 32,975 170 xxx) Grand Revolution Of Unearthly Evil 10 6 259,330 25,933 1.03 0 46,579 12,687 89 xxx) Liberation Army 17 11 548,296 32,253 2.10 0 88,525 33,854 109 xxx) New Sakura Order 17 7 565,566 33,269 2.16 0 93,361 33,893 141 xxx) Noon 18 12 280,515 15,584 1.22 0 52,020 13,576 58 xxx) Nutty North Koreans 17 10 259,396 15,259 1.14 1 53,317 10,592 81 xxx) ONYX 4 3 80,242 20,061 0.33 0 16,699 2,967 20 xxx) Order Of The Sword 17 8 421,716 24,807 1.68 0 73,031 24,132 95 xxx) Organization XIII 6 3 39,000 6,500 0.23 0 10,155 708 0 xxx) Paragon 14 7 178,723 12,766 0.82 0 33,703 8,112 19 xxx) Pesarus 3 2 4,273 1,424 0.06 0 814 142 0 xxx) Red Elite Defence 20 10 128,605 6,430 0.75 0 28,403 3,296 20 xxx) Red Nation Union 18 12 52,539 2,919 0.47 0 13,065 1,399 0 xxx) RIA Trade Partner 8 5 95,242 11,905 0.45 0 14,950 7,821 0 xxx) Rome 13 9 82,602 6,354 0.49 0 19,400 2,214 14 xxx) Ronin 19 10 670,604 35,295 2.54 0 103,088 42,681 182 xxx) Sanitarium 8 6 120,858 15,107 0.53 0 21,724 5,867 45 xxx) Silver Fire Alliance 12 7 152,043 12,670 0.70 0 28,498 6,448 25 xxx) Sons Of Aiur 12 9 121,988 10,166 0.60 0 29,525 2,860 19 xxx) Symphony 14 3 614,830 43,916 2.28 0 90,415 42,188 165 xxx) The Hanzu Empire 17 12 35,611 2,095 0.39 1 8,552 628 0 xxx) The House Of Lords 19 11 1,039,734 54,723 3.37 0 183,375 53,263 185 xxx) The Mafia 17 14 429,254 25,250 1.71 0 89,935 16,526 65 xxx) Through Yggdrasils Roots 16 11 563,440 35,215 2.14 0 98,829 24,061 161 xxx) TLK 11 6 147,519 13,411 0.67 0 27,682 5,275 50 xxx) TOOL Tech Seller 18 11 34,479 1,915 0.40 1 7,793 1,155 0 xxx) UNSC 6 3 86,147 14,358 0.38 1 20,028 3,334 0 xxx) United Pastafarian Alliance Coalition 1 1 64,521 64,521 0.23 0 8,520 3,663 25 xxx) Weveria 9 8 13,243 1,471 0.19 0 3,045 449 0 alliances.txt # Alliance Short form Colour Text/border col Mostly Harmless Alliance MHA Aqua White New Pacific Order NPO Red White Green Protection Agency GPA Green White New Polar Order NpO Blue White Fark Aqua Black Sparta Black Yellow World Task Force WTF Blue Lime Mushroom Kingdom MK Aqua Black Viridian Entente VE Green Aqua Orange Defense Network ODN Orange White The Legion Legion Purple White The Order Of The Paradox TOP Orange Black FOK Orange White The Democratic Order TDO Aqua White Global Alliance And Treaty Organization GATO Brown White Independent Republic Of Orange Nations IRON Orange Black Umbrella Umb Black White Multicolored Cross-X Alliance MCXA Blue Yellow Random Insanity Alliance RIA Maroon White The Order Of Light TOOL White Black Federation Of Armed Nations FAN Yellow Black RnR R&R Orange Maroon Ragnarok RoK Aqua Black Nordreich NoR Black Maroon The Foreign Division TFD Blue White Athens Aqua Black Nueva Vida NV Blue White United Purple Nations UPN Purple White World Federation WF Green Black Goon Order Of Oppression Negligence And Sadism GOONS Black White Nusantara Elite Warriors NEW White Black The Grand Lodge Of Freemasons GLOF Orange White Commonwealth Of Sovereign Nations CSN Maroon White NATO Blue Aqua Siberian Tiger Alliance STA White Black Poison Clan PC Black White LoSS LoSS Black White Global Order Of Darkness GOD Maroon White IFOK iFOK Purple Lime Valhalla Purple White # 41-80 North Atlantic Defense Coalition NADC Blue White The International Int Orange Maroon Guru Order Guru Aqua Navy The Phoenix Federation TPF White Maroon The Templar Knights TTK Maroon White Argent Aqua Gray Asgaard Black White Imperial Assault Alliance IAA Blue White Legacy Green Black We Are Perth Army WAPA White Blue Global Democratic Alliance GDA Blue White Christian Coalition Of Countries CCC White Red Greenland Republic GR Blue White Carpe Diem Brown White Fellowship Of Elite Allied Republics FEAR White Maroon Phoenix Rising PhR Green Black Regnum Invictorum Invicta Red Purple Seaworthy Liberian Cardboard Boxes SLCB Purple White Green Old Party GOP Green Black Hydra Purple White Genesis Blue White Monos Archein MA Maroon White AGW Overlords AGW Black White =LOST= Aqua Black The Brigade Brigade Blue Black Union Of Integrated National Entities UINE Blue Red United Blue Directorate UBD Blue Aqua The Conservative Underground TCU Blue Orange Silence Brown White The Dark Templar DT Black White Veritas Aequitas VA Yellow DarkOrange Boards Alliance Of Protectorate States BAPS Purple Black New Sith Order NSO Brown White Colossus Blue White Knights Of Ni! KoN Red White SNAFU Purple Red AcTi Grey Black Alpha Omega AO Black Orange Ubercon Black White Menotah Black White Creole Aqua White # 81-120 The Order Of The Black Rose OBR Black White Wolfpack WP Pink White The German Empire TGE Orange White Olympus Olympus Purple White Amazon Nation AzN Black White Libertarian Socialist Federation LSF Pink White Echelon Blue White Basketball Ninjas BN Green Black The Prolific Empire TPE Orange White The Brain Brain Maroon White Ascended Republic Of Elite States ARES Blue White R.O.C.K. ROCK Yellow Black United Sovereign Nations USN Maroon White Rubber Ducky Division RDD Yellow Black Open Source Alliance OSA Black White Coalition Of Royal Allied Powers CRAP Maroon White Aurora Borealis AB Blue White Old Guard OG Black Green The Imperial Order TIO Blue White The Lost World tLW Blue White Molon Labe ML Black White Tetris Green Black FCC Black White OMFG Purple White Europa White Black Pax Corvus Pax Black White Federation Of Buccaneers FoB Black White Cult Of Justitia CoJ Red Black The Shadow Confederacy Empire TSCE Black White The Peoples Community TPC Pink White The Order Of Righteous Nations TORN Orange Black The Realm Of The Rose RotR Black White The House Of Lords HoL Black White North American Confederacy NAC Red Purple Nations Empowered Against Totalitarianism NEAT Aqua Black The Sasori Initiative TSI White Black The Killer Turtle Brigade TKTB Blue White Ronin Aqua Black Council For Militaristic And Economic Assistance CMEA Orange Black Grey Council GC Grey White #120-160 Alchemy Aqua White The Hanseatic League THL Black White The Resistance tR Orange Black SOS Brigade SOS Blue Green TENE Aqua White The Sweet Oblivion TSO Blue White \m/ Black White Pirates Of The Parrot Order PPO Aqua White Death Before Dishonor DB4D Yellow Black Avalanche Blue White Nebula-X Nebula-X Purple White Gondor Blue White Quantum Purple White Down Right Awesome Group Of Nations DRAGON Blue White The New Guy TNG Purple White East India Company VOC Orange White Grand Association Of Relics And Oldtimers GARO Red White The Gramlins Gremlins Aqua White Avalon Purple White Nemesis Nem Black White The Sandwich Confederation SC Blue White Sovereign League Of Armed Powers SLAP Orange White Hooligans Grey White Exodus Orange White Federation Of Allied Republics FAR Blue White State Of Unified Nations SUN Yellow Black First Earth Battalion FEB Black White The Southern Union Southern Union Blue White Order Of The Sword OTS Black White The Mafia Mafia Black White Peoples Order Of Truth POT Green White Shinra Electric Power Company Shin-Ra White Black Misfit Nations MN Green White Noon Yellow Black Octava Orden OO Yellow Black The Blood Brothers BB Maroon White The Kingdom of Italy KoI Orange Maroon Atlantic Sphere Union ASU Brown White Knights of the Round Table KoRT Green White Metamorphosis Blue White # 160+ Blue Turtle Alliance BTA Blue White WFF White Black Flying Hellfish United FHU White Black Kingdom Of Hyrule Hyrule Blue White The Conclave Conclave Black White Nutty North Koreans NNK Black White Union Of Communist Republics UCR Red White The University of Unity UoU Maroon White The United States TUS Red Black The United Incorporated Republics UIR Black White Rome Rome Brown White Red Elite Defence RED Red White Red Nation Union RNU Red White # Less then 20 members or added after original creation Anunnaki Aqua White AOD Brigade AOD Purple White Blackwater Black White Brown Trade Partner Brown TP Brown White Cerberus Purple White Confederatio Aesir CA Aqua White Confederation of Free Nations CFN Orange White Confederation of Kritarchy and Equity CKE Blue White Crimson Fists CF Blue White Darkfall DF Black White Democratic Armed Alliance of Nations DAAN Grey White Federation Of Allied Orange Nations FAON Orange White Grand Revolution Of Unearthly Evil GRUE Aqua White Liberation Army LA Aqua White New Sakura Order NsO Pink White ONYX Black White Organization XIII XIII Black White Paragon White Black Pesarus White Black RIA Trade Partner RIA TP Maroon White Sanitarium White Black Silver Fire Alliance SFA Blue White Sons Of Aiur SoA Black White Symphony Green White TLK Blue White TOOL Tech Seller TOOL TS Grey White The Hanzu Empire THE Black White The Last Republic TLR Orange White The United States Of America Alliance TUSAA Red Black Thessaly Red White Through Yggdrasils Roots TYR Maroon White UNSC Green White United Pastafarian Alliance Coalition UPAC Aqua White Weveria Purple White treaties.txt # Name Type Strength Members Index of announcement thread # Use 'Strength' to represent a subjectively stronger or weaker bond than the treaty type would indicate # List treaties underneath the weaker alliance # # Section I: Blocs (>2 members, or clear bloc intent to treaty) # # MADP blocs Assistance, Zeal, Trade, Economic & Combat Treaty (AZTEC) MADP 1 NV,GLOF,WAPA,Colossus,Quantum Blood for Friends (BFF) MADP 1 FEAR,WP,Europa Complaints and Grievances Union (C&G) MADP 1 Athens,=LOST=,GR,FoB,ODN 62640 SuperFriends (SF) MADP 1 RoK,GOD,RIA,R&R,MA,CSN 814 # MDoAP blocs Checkmate. MDoAP 1 OSA,Genesis,Ronin Doom House Accords MDoAP 1 MK,GOONS,Umb 94028 League of Extraordinary Oranges (LEO) MDoAP 1 FOK,R&R,Int,tR Iron Curtain MDoAP 1 NSO,FEAR,NATO,Hydra 85878 Kel-Morian Combine MDoAP 1 BTA,TCU,THL 87636 Pandora's Box (PB) MDoAP 1 VE,FOK,iFOK,GOONS,Umb,PC 93399 Poseidon MDoAP 1 Valhalla,Olympus,BAPS,SNAFU 93517 Synergy MDoAP 1 IAA,GATO,LoSS,TIO 89800 Victory Not Vengeance MDoAP 1 VA,DB4D,WFF 84302 # MDP blocs Chestnut Accords MDP 1 CSN,GOD,MA,RIA,TTK,CRAP,Brain 43558 Terra-Cotta Pact MDP 1 Carpe Diem,NSO,ASU,Rome 51816 # ODAP blocs Purple Economic Acceleration & Collaborative Entente Economic Treaty (PEACE) ODAP 1 AOD,Valhalla,Olympus,BAPS,SNAFU Solidity Pact for an Allied Maroon (SPAM) ODAP 1 RIA,CSN,TTK,GOD,MA,USN,CRAP # ODP blocs Maroon Economic Pact (MEP) ODP 1 RIA,CSN,TTK,GOD,MA,USN,CRAP,Brain,TYR MicroFusion ODP 1 CKE,FAON,OO NOIR ODP 1 Sparta,Umb,NoR,PC,LoSS,Asgaard,AGW,Brigade,DT,AO,Menotah,AzN,FCC,FoB,TSCE,HoL,THL,Nem,NNK Orange Unity Treaty (OUT) ODP 1 IRON,TOP,TORN,GLOF Pink Unity Bloc (PUB) ODP 1 LSF,TPC 89814 Sirius ODP 1 TKTB,TCU,TIO,BTA,IAA 86294 # PIAT blocs CADRE PIAT 1 Int,LSF 39358 # Protectorate Blocs Amazon Territory Protectorate 1 AzN,UIR Ragnablok Protectorate 1 RoK,TENE # NAP Blocs Red Dawn NAP 1 CoJ,NPO,Invicta,NAC United Jungle Accords (UJA) NAP 1 GPA,GOP,WF,Tetris,VE,POT,MN,Symphony # Other Blocs Descendents of Avatar Other 1 AzN,Pax,Ubercon 94164 Duckroll Project Other 1 IRON,TORN,Valhalla,ML 45658 # # Section II: Bilateral Treaties # # MHA: No. 1 alliance # NPO: no treaties with higher alliances # GPA: Neutral Declaration of Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 GPA,BAPS Declaration of Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 GPA,Blackwater Declaration of Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 GPA,CCC Declaration of Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 GPA,CoJ Declaration of Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 GPA,FAN Declaration of Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 GPA,Fark Declaration of Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 GPA,FCC Declaration of Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 GPA,GATO Declaration of Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 GPA,Genesis Declaration of Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 GPA,GOP Declaration of Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 GPA,GR Declaration of Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 GPA,Legion Declaration of Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 GPA,LSF Declaration of Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 GPA,MCXA Declaration of Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 GPA,MHA Declaration of Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 GPA,MK Declaration of Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 GPA,NADC Declaration of Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 GPA,NATO Declaration of Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 GPA,OBR Declaration of Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 GPA,OO Declaration of Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 GPA,R&R Declaration of Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 GPA,RIA Declaration of Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 GPA,RoK Declaration of Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 GPA,RotR Declaration of Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 GPA,TDO Declaration of Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 GPA,TPF Declaration of Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 GPA,TTK Declaration of Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 GPA,USN Declaration of Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 GPA,VE # NpO: no treaties with higher alliances # Fark MHA-Fark MDoAP MDoAP 1 Fark,MHA 56505 Hardboiled Treaty PIAT 1 Fark,NpO 84010 World Task Force, Farkistan Beer Sharing agreement PIAT 1 WTF,Fark # Sparta Pan Galactic Souvlaki Accords MDoAP 1 Sparta,MHA Farta MDoAP 1 Fark,Sparta # WTF: no treaties with stronger alliances # MK: no treaties with major alliances # VE: no treaties with stronger alliances # ODN Orange you glad I didn't say SPARTAAAAAA!?! MDoAP 1 ODN,Sparta 85216 OsRavan Can Finally Leave His House Accords MDoAP 1 ODN,MK 94045 # Legion Treaty of the Purple Star MDoAP 1 Legion,NPO 86254 Athol the Aardvark PIAT 1 Legion,NpO # TOP: No treaties with stronger alliances # FOK Timewarp Accords MDoAP 1 FOK,Fark Oridian Accords MDoAP 1 FOK,VE 84368 # TDO: Neutral Declaration of Global Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 TDO,CCC Declaration of Global Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 TDO,CoJ Declaration of Global Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 TDO,CSN Declaration of Global Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 TDO,FOK Declaration of Global Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 TDO,GPA Declaration of Global Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 TDO,MCXA Declaration of Global Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 TDO,MK Declaration of Global Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 TDO,MHA Declaration of Global Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 TDO,NATO Declaration of Global Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 TDO,NpO Declaration of Global Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 TDO,NSO Declaration of Global Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 TDO,TPF Declaration of Global Neutrality Recognition of Neutrality/NAP 1 TDO,TTK # GATO Los Accuerdos de Gatos de Naranja MDoAP 1 GATO,ODN 84171 # IRON 'Home Depot' Treaty MDoAP 1 TOOL,IRON Hearts of Iron II MDoAP 1 TOP,IRON 70806 Cordiality Accords NAP 1 IRON,NPO # Umbrella Kegerator Accords MDoAP 1 Umb,Sparta 39308 Get the FOK! under my Umbrella MDoAP 1 Umb,FOK 46161 Internet Dating Accords MDoAP 1 Umb,VE 84587 An Umbrellievably MHAwesome Concordat MDoAP 1 Umb,MHA 93225 ODN-Umbrella MDoAP MDoAP 1 Umb,ODN 94897 # MCXA: No treaties with larger alliances # RIA "Madness?? THIS...IS...INSANITY!!!" Treaty MDoAP 1 RIA,Sparta 40347 Viridian RIAcon MDoAP 1 RIA,VE 75527 Wingman Accords PIAT 1 RIA,Fark Mirthful Dolphins Osculating a Puppy MDoAP 1 RIA,Fark # TOOL: No treaties with stronger alliances # FAN: No treaties # R&R R&R loves to FOK treaty MDoAP 1 R&R,FOK IRON - R&R MDP MDP 1 R&R,IRON The Mostly Harmless R&R Accords MDP 1 R&R,MHA 91754 RnR/Fark Nutritional Information MDoAP 1 R&R,Fark # RoK The Oceanic Entente, Part 2 ... Except Not Really MDoAP 1 VE,RoK RoK-Sparta MDoAP MDoAP 1 RoK,Sparta 87930 Muddy Dog Observing A Pipe MDoAP 1 RoK,Fark RoK-NpO MDoAP MDoAP 1 RoK,NpO # NoR RagNoRoK MDoAP 1 NoR,RoK 87784 # TFD Fiat Piat PIAT 1 TFD,MCXA 58017 Polar Division Treaty PIAT 1 TFD,NpO # Athens Athens-GR MDoAP MDoAP 1 Athens,GR Athens-Sparta MDoAP MDoAP 1 Athens,Sparta 50978 I'm Not Gonna Raichu A Treaty Today MDoAP 1 Athens,ODN 78213 Global Acropolis Accords V 3.0 MDoAP 1 Athens,GATO 88847 # NV TFD-NV MDoAP MDoAP 1 TFD,NV NV-VE MDoAP MDoAP 1 NV,VE Treaty of Ottawa MDoAP 1 NoR,NV NV-NpO MDoAP MDoAP 1 NV,NpO The Forbidden MoDoANAP PIAT 1 NV,Legion 50136 # UPN Treaty of Chambourcin MDoAP 1 NpO,UPN # WF We Grew 10 Score in 2 Months and All We Got Was This Stinking Treaty MDoAP 1 WF,VE 69983 # GOONS Pact Made on the Internet MDoAP 1 GOONS,Umb 58706 Zen Accords ODP 1 GOONS,VE 91167 # NEW New treaty is NEW MDoAP 1 NEW,PC 85073 # GLOF GLOF-NV MADP MADP 1 GLOF,NV Foreign Lodge Declaration ODP 1 GLOF,TFD # CSN CSN-RoK MDoAP MDoAP 1 CSN,RoK Sneetches With Stars Upon Thars Treaty MDoAP 1 RIA,CSN 58014 I Got Around to it (Eventually) Pact MDoAP 1 CSN,Fark 46804 Co-Prosperity Sphere Accords MDoAP 1 Athens,CSN 88414 # NATO Pactum de Legio Atlanticum MDoAP 1 NATO,Legion 79701 TFD-NATO MDoAP MDoAP 1 TFD,NATO Northwest Passage MDP 1 NATO,NPO 86175 Mostly Harmless North Atlantic Amity Agreement ToA 1 NATO,MHA 84373 # STA Permafrost MDoAP 1 STA,NpO 77431 STA-NV MDP MDoAP 1 STA,NV Shifting Winds ODP 1 STA,TOOL 76529 # PC Pieman Accords MDoAP 1 PC,Umb 49540 Raid 'em, FOK 'em MDoAP 1 PC,FOK 50486 The Inside Story of GOONS and PC MDoAP 1 GOONS,PC 77658 We Love Poison Clan and Aren't Afraid To Show It Treaty MDoAP 1 PC,Athens Seaworthy Poisonous Treaty Something Something Liberia Box Cardboard. Also Clan. MDoAP 1 PC,iFOK 93886 # LoSS Shadow of Light ODP 1 LoSS,TOOL 86026 Classy Cat Accords 2.0 MDoAP 1 LoSS,GATO 89810 # GOD The Balkan Entente MADP 1 GOD,VE GOD-CSN MDoAP MDoAP 1 GOD,CSN GOD-Sparta MDoAP MDoAP 1 GOD,Sparta Black Jesus Treaty MDoAP 1 GOONS,GOD 85538 Marinated Duck On A Plate MDoAP 1 GOD,Fark Maroon and Orange Look Ugly Together Accords MDP 1 GOD,R&R # iFOK Probably The Shortest Treaty Ever MADP 1 iFOK,FOK 74902 Qu’est-ce c’est je ne fais pas même MDoAP 1 iFOK,VE 53479 Moi voile de misaine du toxique MDoAP 1 iFOK,PC 84308 iFOK-Fark MDoAP MDoAP 1 iFOK,Fark 49390 "They Seem Like 'Confirmed Bachelors' to Me" Treaty MDoAP 1 iFOK,GOONS 88351 Something NEW for iFOK MDoAP 1 iFOK,NEW 93989 # Valhalla Concordat of Valaheimr MDoAP 1 Valhalla,NoR 90539 no wedge between us treaty MDoAP 1 Valhalla,IRON Viking X Credo MDoAP 1 Valhalla,MCXA # # 41+ # # NADC Itsy, Bitsy, Teenie, Weenie, Yellow Polka-Dot Bikini MDoAP MDoAP 1 NADC,Legion 68604 North Atlantic Compact Treaty MDP 1 NATO,NADC 78301 Reconcilliation Accords MDoAP 1 TFD,NADC 68206 NADC-MCXA MDoAP MDoAP 1 NADC,MCXA # Int Orange Army Pact MDoAP 1 Int,ODN 67202 Socialistic Insanity 2.0: International Insanity MDoAP 1 Int,RIA 47859 We hate sex so much we decided to marry twice accords MDoAP 1 Int,R&R 92742 We like to FOK all night long. MDoAP 1 Int,FOK 94479 # Guru GO-MHA MDoAP MDoAP 1 Guru,MHA 62692 Farkistan and Guru Order MDoAP MDoAP 1 Guru,Fark 62569 Lets FOKing GO MDoAP 1 Guru,FOK 68700 GO RoK GOing from Strength to Strength MDoAP 1 Guru,RoK 85427 CSN, Let's GO Already MDoAP 1 Guru,CSN 89857 # TPF Red-Fire Pact MADP 1 TPF,NPO 86174 TPF-NATO MDoAP MDoAP 1 NATO,TPF Pot of Gold at the End of TPFs' Rainbow Accords MDoAP 1 TPF,MCXA 26298 Penicillin Pact MDoAP 1 TPF,TOOL # TTK Knights Invade the Mead Hall MDoAP 1 TTK,Asgaard 91336 GOD-TTK MDoAP MDoAP 1 GOD,TTK GLOF-TTK PIAT PIAT 1 GLOF,TTK TTK-CSN MDoAP MDoAP 1 TTK,CSN Sparta-TTK PIAT w/ ODP ODP 1 TTK,Sparta RIA-TTK NAP NAP 1 TTK,RIA # Argent Underneath the Silver Parasol MDoAP 1 Argent,Umb 53108 Argent-TOP MDP MDP 1 Argent,TOP Smooth Otter Not Post Drunk Accords ODP 1 Argent,VE 90527 Argent-IRON PIAT/ODP PIAT 1 Argent,IRON # Asgaard Godhead Entente MDoAP 1 Asgaard,Sparta 83849 Gods of the Northern Kingdom MDoAP 1 Asgaard,NoR 90556 # IAA IAA-Athens MDoAP MDoAP 1 IAA,Athens IAA-GR MDoAP MDoAP 1 IAA,GR 73020 "Kitty Cats Can Use The Force Too" Pact MDoAP 1 IAA,GATO 78919 "Polar Bears are People Too!" Pact MDoAP 1 IAA,NpO 69686 IAA-LoSS MDoAP MDoAP 1 IAA,LoSS # Legacy Legacy of the Commonwealth MDoAP 1 Legacy,CSN 91794 WB Accords ODP 1 Legacy,WF 93331 # WAPA PITA Accords PIAT 1 WAPA,Fark 42296 WAPA-TOOL PIAT ODP 1 WAPA,TOOL WAPA-CCC PIAT PIAT 1 WAPA,CCC # GDA Love for Blue and Bombs MDoAP 1 GDA,MCXA NADC-GDA ODP ODP 1 GDA,NADC GDA-TFD ToA ToA 1 GDA,TFD 88831 # CCC CCC-GR MDP MDP 1 CCC,GR Frozen Holy Water Pact MDP 1 CCC,NpO 59431 Ecumenical Division Concilium MDP 1 CCC,TFD 71237 NADC - CCC Amity and Cooperation Treaty ODP 1 CCC,NADC 86104 TOOL-CCC ODP ODP 1 TOOL,CCC # GR ODN is GR-R-REAT! MDoAP 1 GR,ODN 69090 NV-GR MDoAP MDoAP 1 NV,GR Genesis-GR MDoAP MDoAP 1 Genesis,GR 58583 Floridian Winter Pact PIAT 1 GR,RIA 61223 Fallen Hero Pact-The Polar Shield ToA 1 LoSS,GR # Carpe Diem You're no longer in danger of attack; lets hook up under the bleachers MDoAP 1 Carpe Diem,GR Carpe Diem-Silence MDP MDP 1 Carpe Diem,Silence CD – WAPA Amusement, now with more ‘semen’ MDoAP 1 Carpe Diem,WAPA 79143 Rokkin hot; done cooler PIAT 1 Carpe Diem,RoK # FEAR Fellowship of Light Pact MDoAP 1 FEAR,TOOL 62127 New Fearless Pact MDoAP 1 FEAR,NEW 50997 FEAR-IRON ToA ToA 1 FEAR,IRON FEAR-GDA PIAT PIAT 1 FEAR,GDA The FEAR in the heart of NATO PIAT 1 FEAR,NATO 54207 # PhR Mojo Mingling Treaty MDoAP 1 PhR,UPN # Invicta Purple Brothers Treaty MDoAP 1 Legion,Invicta 73798 Invicta-NPO MDoAP MDoAP 1 Invicta,NPO 86223 Horses With Lightsabers MDP 1 NSO,Invicta 82813 JAY NIXON IS AN IDIOT Pact ODP 1 Invicta,UPN 86942 Millay Accords ODP 1 Invicta,TPF 47655 # SLCB Stickmen MDoAP 1 SLCB,iFOK # GOP: no treaties # Hydra Hydra-FEAR MDoAP MDoAP 1 Hydra,FEAR Hydra-NATO MDoAP MDoAP 1 Hydra,NATO Hydra-Olympus ODP ODP 1 Hydra,Olympus Hydra-SLCB ODP ODP 1 SLCB,Hydra 94429 # Genesis Brrds and Lions can be best of friends MDoAP 1 Genesis,NpO 47660 Genesis-Nueva Vida MDoAP MDoAP 1 Genesis,NV Genesis-Invicta PIAT PIAT 1 Genesis,Invicta Out of the BLUE Accords PIAT 1 Genesis,TFD The Real Talking Snake MDoAP 1 Genesis,GOD 94196 # MA TTK-MA MADP MADP 1 TTK,MA MA-RoK MDoAP MDoAP 1 MA,RoK Majestic Dragon On Alpine Pond MDoAP 1 MA,Fark CSN-MA MDP MDP 1 CSN,MA # AGW Overlords : No treaties # =LOST= Goons-LOST MDOAP MDoAP 1 GOONS,=LOST= 71319 =LOST= Takes MK Back, Treaty MDoAP 1 MK,=LOST= 93998 Cactuar uses the Schwarz and becomes lost ODP 1 RIA,=LOST= 92065 # Brigade Phalanx Directive MADP 1 Sparta,Brigade Adrian's mother approves of this treaty MDoAP 1 Brigade,VE 79194 The Path of Daggers MDoAP 1 Brigade,TOOL 89489 Brigade-IRON PIAT PIAT 1 Brigade,IRON # UINE The Common Sense Revolution MDoAP 1 UINE,NpO 71318 Vikings Love Tech Whores Accords ODP 1 UINE,RoK 73941 "Multi-Coloured Right Handed Headless Chicken" pact ODP 1 UINE,RIA 54599 Malachor V Accords PIAT 1 UINE,IAA 66524 # UBD UBD-NADC MDoAP MDoAP 1 UBD,NADC “Get the hell off my lawn!’ Pact MDoAP 1 UBD,GDA 60812 Blue United Division Treaty PIAT 1 UBD,TFD 62287 Mudkipz and Rainbows Accords ODP 1 UBD,MCXA 94279 # TCU: No treaties with stronger alliances # Silence Tiger's Silent Transgression Pact MDoAP 1 Silence,STA 75379 Enjoy the Silence MDoAP 1 Silence,CSN 75250 Even More Insane Shared Insanity Pact, Now With 20% More Insanity MDoAP 1 Silence,RIA 75251 Silence-RoK MDoAP MDoAP 1 Silence,RoK 89828 Silence! ...... I Kill You ODP 1 Silence,GATO 76145 # DT Treaty of Brooklyn PIAT 1 DT,IAA 76183 DT-GR MDoAP MDoAP 1 DT,GR DT-NV MDoAP MDoAP 1 DT,NV NoR-DT MDoAP MDoAP 1 DT,NoR TaTa Accords MDoAP 1 DT,Valhalla 95104 # VA VA-TPF MDoAP MDoAP 1 VA,TPF # BAPS Zico Accords MDoAP 1 BAPS,Valhalla BAPS-Invicta MDoAP MDoAP 1 BAPS,Invicta BAPS-TPF MDoAP MDoAP 1 BAPS,TPF # NSO Ordinance of Chaos MDP 1 NSO,NPO 86173 Hydra-NSO MDoAP MDoAP 1 Hydra,NSO # Colossus Colossus-NoR MDoAP MDoAP 1 NoR,Colossus 93839 Colossus-TFD ODP ODP 1 TFD,Colossus 93839 # KoN: No treaties with stronger alliances # SNAFU SNAFU-CD MDoAP MDoAP 1 SNAFU,Carpe Diem SNAFU-TPF MDoAP MDoAP 1 SNAFU,TPF # AcTi: no treaties with larger alliances # AO AO-Umb MDoAP MDoAP 1 AO,Umb "New Frat on the Block" Treaty MDoAP 1 AO,Sparta A Fairytale Story MDoAP 1 AO,GOONS 88932 # Ubercon: Independent # Menotah Menotah-UPN MDoAP MDoAP 1 Menotah,UPN Menotah-GDA PIAT PIAT 1 Menotah,GDA # # 81+ # # OBR The Black Rose Grows ODP 1 OBR,TOP Concordium Sed Nobis ODP 1 OBR,GR Letter of Amity ToA 1 OBR,Asgaard # WP WP-FEAR MDoAP MDoAP 1 WP,FEAR WP-Legion PIAT PIAT 1 WP,Legion WP-Asgaard PIAT PIAT 1 WP,Asgaard # TGE TGE-FOK MDoAP MDoAP 1 TGE,FOK Treaty of Brest-Litovsk MDoAP 1 TGE,Int Friends in All the Right Places MDoAP 1 TGE,WAPA 67048 GOTT MIT UNS Treaty ODP 1 TGE,CCC 53014 The German Empire – North Atlantic Treaty Organisation Friendship Pact PIAT 1 TGE,NATO 64743 # Olympus Purple Family Accords MDoAP 1 Olympus,Valhalla Olympus-NPO MDoAP MDoAP 1 Olympus,NPO Olympus-BAPS MDoAP MDoAP 1 Olympus,BAPS Olympus-SNAFU MDoAP MDoAP 1 Olympus,SNAFU # AzN AzN-RoK MDoAP MDoAP 1 AzN,RoK AzN-Asg MDoAP MDoAP 1 AzN,Asgaard AzN-MA MDP MDP 1 AzN,MA Letter of Amity ToA 1 AzN,OBR 94330 # LSF LSF-NATO MDoAP MDoAP 1 LSF,NATO LSF-Int MDoAP MDoAP 1 LSF,Int # Echelon Echelon-NADC MDoAP MDoAP 1 NADC,Echelon 70868 Foras Scala Treaty ODP 1 Echelon,TFD 72198 # BN Nordic Baller Accords ODAP 1 Asgaard,BN 85205 # TPE Prolific Defense MDoAP 1 TPE,ODN 84156 # Brain Brain-SLCB MDP MDP 1 Brain,SLCB Tater-Tot Hotdish Agreement PIAT 1 Brain,MA # ARES Mount Olympus Ski Resort Accords MDoAP 1 NpO,ARES 47484 Valor Accords MDoAP 1 UINE,ARES Cool Honorable Energetic Elephants Sharing Everything MDoAP 1 Genesis,ARES 49730 ARES-GOD MDoAP MDoAP 1 ARES,GOD # R.O.C.K. R.O.C.K. paper, scissors......Damnit Rok always wins MDoAP 1 ROCK,RoK # USN Euboean Accords MDoAP 1 USN,UPN 28624 Treaty of Blaugrana MDoAP 1 USN,NpO 51342 Two Pariahs in a Pod MDoAP 1 USN,Invicta 75903 USN Puts a Hat On 'Em MDoAP 1 USN,Menotah 67317 Cora is a MILF, sig if you're down Treaty ODP 1 USN,GDA 84643 Other Old Friends Treaty PIAT 1 USN,TFD 83784 Asgaard-USN ToA ToA 1 USN,Asgaard RIA-USN NAP NAP 1 USN,RIA TTK-USN NAP NAP 1 USN,TTK # RDD North Atlantic Duckie Compact MDoAP 1 NADC,RDD 85461 UBD-RDD ODP ODP 1 UBD,RDD 86866 # OSA A very BASIC treaty MDoAP 1 OSA,GOONS 87680 Comedy of System Errors PIAT 1 SNAFU,OSA 59272 # CRAP "CRAPwow! You'll be saying wow every time" treaty MDoAP 1 RIA,CRAP 44527 The Most CRAPtastic Treaty MDoAP 1 TTK,CRAP 93279 lol, Maroonity NAP 1 RIA,CRAP 13429 # AB Shiny Ducky Pact MDoAP 1 RDD,AB 64473 No Sex Before Marriage Accords MDoAP 1 AB,NV 36894 # OG TOP and Old Guard MDoAP 1 OG,TOP Old Foreign Treaty MDoAP 1 OG,TFD # TIO Conservatives Make the Best Imperialists MDoAP 1 TIO,TCU 93224 NpO-TIO MDoAP MDoAP 1 TIO,NpO 94299 Who Said Imperialism was Dead? MDoAP 1 TIO,IAA 91915 Imperial Athenian Accords ODP 1 TIO,Athens 86841 # tLW Bones Malones Second Eye Pact MDoAP 1 UINE,tLW 77926 Treaty of InGen MDoAP 1 tLW,NpO 72735 # ML Napalm in the Morning Accords MDoAP 1 ML,Valhalla 3602 Tactical Tupperware Accords: "Come and get them!" MDoAP 1 TPF,ML 45886 # Tetris Tetris-VE MDoAP MDoAP 1 Tetris,VE # FCC Dragon Column MDP MDP 1 FCC,Argent FCC-LOSS SISTER PIAT 1 FCC,LoSS FCC-TOP SISTER PIAT 1 FCC,TOP FCC-Fark SISTER PIAT 1 FCC,Fark FCC-OG SISTER PIAT 1 FCC,OG # OMFG OMFG-TOP MDoAP MDoAP 1 OMFG,TOP OMFG-Argent MDoAP MDoAP 1 OMFG,Argent FCC-OMFG SISTER PIAT 1 OMFG,FCC # Europa Bros before Hoes (Treaty of Taped Wieners) MADP 1 Europa,FEAR 94228 Europa-Wolfpack MDoAP MDoAP 1 Europa,WP Europa-Invicta ODP ODP 1 Europa,Invicta Europa-NATO ODP ODP 1 Europa,NATO Europa-TOOL ODP ODP 1 TOOL,Europa Europa-CCC PIAT PIAT 1 Europa,CCC Mudkipz on Europa MDP 1 Europa,UBD 94663 Treaty of Hank Hill ODAP 1 Europa,TFD 95043 # Pax - Neutral # FoB =LOST= & Federation of Buccaneers MDoAP MDoAP 1 FoB,=LOST= The Jolly Skull and Crossbones Accords MDoAP 1 FoB,PC 69588 The Federated Athenian Buccaneers Accords MDoAP 1 FoB,Athens 60526 Sparta & Federation of Buccaneers MDoAP MDoAP 1 FoB,Sparta 65554 # CoJ: No treaties with stronger alliances # TSCE TSCE-Asg MDoAP MDoAP 1 TSCE,Asgaard TSCE-AzN MDP MDP 1 TSCE,AzN TSCE-CCC ODP ODP 1 TSCE,CCC Shadow of Insanity Pact ODP 1 TSCE,RIA 85910 # TPC Brothers in Pink Tuxedos MDoAP 1 LSF,TPC 93713 Blue and Pink Statement ODAP 1 TPC,TFD 93984 # TORN SIMSANIT MDoAP 1 TORN,IRON 18065 The Nilla Wafer Accords MDoAP 1 TORN,Valhalla 66393 FEAR the Righteous Killer Rabbits MDoAP 1 FEAR,TORN 20127 The "ohaithur" Treaty ODAP 1 TORN,TFD # RotR Rosular Kingdom Protectorate 1 OBR,RotR # HoL HoL-LoSS NAP NAP 1 HoL,LoSS # NAC NAC-Invicta MDP MDP 1 NAC,Invicta NAC-Hydra ODP ODP 1 NAC,Hydra NAC-Asgaard PIAT/ODP ODP 1 NAC,Asgaard NAC-UINE PIAT PIAT 1 NAC,UINE # NEAT InterNEATional Accords MDP 1 Int,NEAT Pon Raul Accords MDoAP 1 NEAT,LSF 94954 # TSI TSI-TPF MDoAP MDoAP 1 TSI,TPF TSI-NADC MDoAP MDoAP 1 TSI,NADC # TKTB TKTB-NpO MDoAP MDoAP 1 TKTB,NpO TKTB-TCU MDoAP MDoAP 1 TCU,TKTB TKTB-TIO MDoAP MDoAP 1 TIO,TKTB # Ronin Ronin-Genesis MDoAP MDoAP 1 Genesis,Ronin Ronin-=LOST= MDoAP MDoAP 1 =LOST=,Ronin # CMEA The children are all grown up accords MDoAP 1 iFOK,CMEA 94083 CMEA-R&R ODP ODP 1 R&R,CMEA # GC - Neutral Triumvirate Treaty NAP 1 HoL,GC # # 120+ # # Alchemy Alchemy-MK Protectorate Protectorate 1 MK,Alchemy # THL Lubek Treaty MDoAP 1 TCU,THL Treaty of Hamburg ODAP 1 TGE,THL Treaty of Greifswald PIAT 1 GDA,THL # tR Southpaw Revolution Pact MDoAP 1 tR,Int 65211 Optional Defense Pact and Official Playlist of The Resistance and Genesis ODP 1 Genesis,tR 75871 # SOS Spreading Even More Socialism All Over the World with Haruhi Suzumiya's Brigade MDoAP 1 Int,SOS Cactuar-kun Enliven the World Even More!!! Brigade MDP 1 SOS,RIA # TSO TSO-TOP MDoAP MDoAP 1 TSO,TOP Gloria Accords PIAT 1 TFD,TSO # \m/ Consider this an invitation to our Gangster Nation MDoAP 1 \m/,RoK 76741 All Along The Watch Tower Pact ODP 1 \m/,PC 76740 No Excuses ODP 1 \m/,Asgaard 84898 # PPO MHA-PPO Protectorate Protectorate 1 PPO,MHA PPO-KoN MDP MDP 1 PPO,KoN TSCE-PPO ToA ToA 1 PPO,TSCE NEAT-PPO PIAT PIAT 1 PPO,NEAT # KoI Treaty of Venice MDoAP 1 KoI,TGE 94818 # DB4D The Basement just Isn't Big Enough Anymore pact MDoAP 1 VA,DB4D 86571 # Avalanche NpO-Avalanche MDoAP MDoAP 1 NpO,Avalanche # Nebula-X Nebula-X/BAPS MDP MDP 1 Nebula-X,BAPS "NGC 2359" Treaty, The Thor's Helmet Nebula MDP 1 Nebula-X,Valhalla 92736 Wacka Flocka Flame Accords ODP 1 Nebula-X,TORN 95114 # Gondor Gondor-tLW MDoAP MDoAP 1 tLW,Gondor Gondor-Ronin MDoAP MDoAP 1 Ronin,Gondor Gondor-=LOST= ODP ODP 1 Gondor,=LOST= # Quantum Quantum-UPN MDoAP MDoAP 1 Quantum,UPN Quantum-Legion MDoAP MDoAP 1 Quantum,Legion Quantum-GLOF MDP MDP 1 Quantum,GLOF Quantum-Gondor ODP ODP 1 Quantum,Gondor Quantum-Olympus PIAT PIAT 1 Quantum,Olympus # DRAGON The Dragon Awakens Protectorate 1 TFD,DRAGON 86716 'Not As Extinct As You Thought' Accords ODAP 1 DRAGON,tLW 92427 # TNG TNG-FEAR ODP ODP 1 FEAR,TNG TNG-NX PIAT PIAT 1 Nebula-X,TNG TNG-TORN PIAT PIAT 1 TORN,TNG Light at the End of the Train Tunnel Treaty MDoAP 1 TFD,TNG 95118 Black Hole at the End of the Rainbow ODP 1 TPC,TNG 95147 # VOC VOC-TOP MDoAP MDoAP 1 VOC,TOP # GARO Wheelchair Revolution Accords: A Mutually Defensive Pact MDP 1 Int,GARO # Gremlins: No treaties # Avalon: No treaties? # Nemesis: IAA-Nemesis MDoAP MDoAP 1 IAA,Nem CoJ-Nemesis ODAP ODAP 1 CoJ,Nem # SC Better Late Than Never ODAP 1 BN,SC NEATly Pacted Sandwiches ODAP 1 NEAT,SC # SLAP The Prolific Slap That Knocked Out Your Mom! MDoAP 1 SLAP,TPE 90271 # Hooligans GATO-Hooligans Protectorate Protectorate 1 GATO,Hooligans # Exodus Valhalla-Exodus Protectorate Protectorate 1 Exodus,Valhalla # FAR FAR-NpO MDoAP MDoAP 1 FAR,NpO FAR-UINE MDoAP MDoAP 1 UINE,FAR Mutual Admiration Society MDoAP 1 Avalanche,FAR Farosaurus Treaty ODAP 1 FAR,tLW # SUN : no treaties? # FEB Argent-FEB Protectorate Protectorate 1 Argent,FEB # Southern Union Southern Union-MCXA Protectorate Protectorate 1 MCXA,Southern Union # OTS OTS-NoR MADP MADP 1 NoR,OTS OTS-TSO MDP MDP 1 TSO,OTS # Mafia Mafia-CRAP ODP ODP 1 CRAP,Mafia # POT POT-VE Protectorate Protectorate 1 VE,POT Addicted Pandas ODP 1 WF,POT # Shin-Ra Shin-Ra-TOOL PIAT ODP 1 Shin-Ra,TOOL 94316 # MN MN-VE Protectorate Protectorate 1 VE,MN MN-Tetris Protectorate Protectorate 1 Tetris,MN # Noon : No treaties? # ASU ASU-GDA MDP MDP 1 ASU,GDA # OO Im Moderately Happy Are You? 2.0 MDoAP 1 TSCE,OO 75661 A GDA-OO Love Fest MDoAP 1 GDA,OO 88726 Powerpuff Girls MDP 1 OO,AzN 66223 Octava Reich Treaty PIAT 1 OO,TGE 80774 # BB BB-CSN Protectorate Protectorate 1 CSN,BB # BTA BTA-TCU MDoAP MDoAP 1 TCU,BTA The Viking Turtle MDP 1 Valhalla,BTA # WFF Share and Conquer ODP 1 WFF,VA Krieger Pact MDoAP 1 NEW,WFF Drunken Pineappel Accords ODAP 1 OMFG,WFF # FHU FHU-DT Protectorate Protectorate 1 FHU,DT # Hyrule Hyrule-TSCE Protectorate Protectorate 1 TSCE,Hyrule Christians in the Castle Treaty PIAT 1 CCC,Hyrule Sovereign Castle Accords PIAT 1 USN,Hyrule # Conclave Conclave-Argent Protectorate Protectorate 1 Argent,Conclave 82822 Conclave-FEB PIAT PIAT 1 Conclave,FEB 89439 Stop AcTivating Wall Hacks ConC ODP 1 Conclave,AcTi 94046 # NNK USN-NNK Protectorate Protectorate 1 USN,NNK Korean Legacy ODAP 1 NNK,Legacy # UCR : no treaties with stronger alliances # UoU Saint Zombie's University Protectorate Agreement Protectorate 1 GOD,UoU 94437 The Doctorate in Mako Infusion ODP 1 UoU,Shin-Ra 94437 # TUS TUS-FAR Protectorate Protectorate 1 FAR,TUS # UIR : no non bloc treaties with stronger alliances # Metamorphosis Metamorphosis-TPF Protectorate Protectorate 1 TPF,Metamorphosis # KoRT KoRT-PC Protectorate Protectorate 1 PC,KoRT 94945 # Rome : No non bloc treaties with stronger alliances # RED RED-UIR MDoAP MDoAP 1 UIR,RED # RNU RNU-NPO Protectorate Protectorate 1 NPO,RNU # # Alliances not originally listed (originally 20 or less members) # # Anunnaki Anunnaki-AcTi Protectorate Protectorate 1 AcTi,Anunnaki # AOD Charge Of The Phoenician Brigade Pact MDoAP 1 TPF,AOD # Blackwater Rosular Kingdom Protectorate 1 Blackwater,RotR Rosular Kingdom MADP 1 OBR,Blackwater # Brown TP Brown Trade Partner Protectorate 1 GATO,Brown TP 92244 Brown Trade Partner Protectorate 1 NSO,Brown TP 92244 # CA AcTi-CA Protectorate Protectorate 1 AcTi,CA # Cerberus Ascension Accords Protectorate 1 Valhalla,Cerberus 81716 # Créole Creole-Fark Protectorate Protectorate 1 Fark,Creole Creole-NpO Protectorate Protectorate 1 Fark,Creole # CF CF-UINE Protectorate Protectorate 1 CF,UINE 94162 # CFN CFN/TPE Protectorate Protectorate 1 CFN,TPE 94781 # Darkfall Darkness Proliferates MDoAP 1 TPE,DF 94234 # DAAN: No treaties with stronger alliances # FAON Don't Eat Orange Snow Protectorate 1 NpO,FAON 94658 # GRUE MK-GRUE Protectorate Protectorate 1 MK,GRUE 94119 # LA : No treaties # NsO Imperial Sakura Organization Protectorate 1 IAA,NsO 93728 Playing Tetris Under the Sakura Tree ODP 1 Tetris,NsO 93728 Sakura Brigade ODP 1 AOD,NsO 94126 # ONYX Midnight Accord Protectorate 1 Sparta,ONYX # Paragon FEAR the Paragon Accords Protectorate 1 FEAR,Paragon 85711 Blood Stained Accords PIAT 1 Paragon,BB 85715 # Pesarus Europa-Pesarus Protectorate Protectorate 1 Europa,Pesarus 94454 # RIA TP RIA Trade Partner Protectorate 1 RIA,RIA TP 89713 # Sanitarium Gone insane, but the memory remains Protectorate 1 TPF,Sanitarium 83345 Paper at it's Best ODAP 1 Sanitarium,OO 86518 The Coast Guard ODAP 1 Sanitarium,Metamorphosis 87575 The Perfection of Insanity ODAP 1 Paragon,Sanitarium Its Still Hot In Here ODAP 1 TPC,Sanitarium 93455 # SFA TPF-SFA Protectorate Protectorate 1 TPF,SFA Metallic Chopstick Accords ODAP 1 SFA,Sanitarium 93303 Armed Fire Treaty PIAT 1 SFA,DAAN 90217 East Coast finds Silver Fire Treaty ODAP 1 SFA,Metamorphosis 94700 # SoA The Dark Sons of Aiur Protectorate Protectorate 1 SoA,DT 94903 SoA-UIR MDP MDP 1 SoA,UIR # Symphony Making Beautiful Music A-Chords, Volume Two MDP 1 PhR,Symphony 88782 The Dark Symphony ~ Second Movement ~ MDP 1 DT,Symphony 94205 Fife and Drum Treaty ODP 1 OG,Symphony 91657 # THE Nueva Sangre Protectorate 1 NV,THE 94183 Nueva Sangre Protectorate 1 GLOF,THE 94183 Nueva Sangre Protectorate 1 Colossus,THE 94183 Nueva Sangre Protectorate 1 WAPA,THE 94183 Nueva Sangre Protectorate 1 Quantum,THE 94183 # Thessaly New Pacific Order - Thessaly Protectorate Protectorate 1 NPO,Thessaly 94090 # TLK TLK-Europa MDP MDP 1 TLK,Europa Bandit Accords 2.0 Other 1 TLK,OO 94924 # TLR TLR-Legion Protectoarte Protectorate 1 TLR,Legion # TOOL TS TOOL Tech Seller Protectorate 1 TOOL,TOOL TS 94316 # TYR Pact of Redundancy Pact MDoAP 1 TYR,CSN A Picture Says 1,000 Words PIAT 1 AzN,TYR "I don't want to read a book, Mom" Accords PIAT 1 TYR,RIA Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice PIAT 1 CRAP,TYR # UNsC WF-UNSC Protectorate Protectorate 1 WF,UNSC 94292 # UPAC Zombieland Protectorate 1 RIA,UPAC 80469 # XIII FEAR the Organization Accords Protectorate 1 FEAR,XIII 91879 # Weveria Weveria-Metamorphosis ODAP 1 Weveria,Metamorphosis 94814 Category:Treaties